Pain
by tdishipper100
Summary: Dana Travis is an X-man, but being a class 5 mutant can be a little hard, especially after the death of Charles Xavier, now the team is trying to look for Jean again, Dana will have to give her all to prove she is an X-men material, rated M for sexual content and cutting.
1. Loss of a friend

I was running for my life, the MRD were after me, and I had no backup with me. I wish I took Hank's offer of going with me to the store to stock up on food. Now I was stuck at a dead end. I used my telepathy on them, it only weakened them. But at least it gave me time to escape. I found a nearest ladder, quickly climbing it I noticed that those officers were after me again. I jumped into the nearest window and kept running. Running and running until I got to the institute. As soon as I got out of the building, I became face to face (more like chest) to Logan, I looked up, he was slightly taller than me, something of which I hate, he didn't look at me when he noticed the MRD guys running towards me. Logan stabbed them both, I felt so helpless then. My friend grabbed my arm, dragging me to his motorcycle. "Uhh, thank you?" I said, well, I'm sure he thought of it more as a question. "Not now, we gotta find Kitty." He said, I was surprised. "You found her? Without having to use cerebra?" I asked shocked, "yeah, we don't always need a weak telepath like you." I heard him mutter. If only I had my pocket knife with me. We drove off in silence on the way back to the institute.

(Later at the press conference)

When I used cerebral to find where the brotherhood are at next. I went and told Hank since I didn't feel like telling my best friend since he's been acting like a total douche and I already used my pocket knife to cut enough of my body. As we rode onto the helicopter, I noticed it was too late, and since Warren was in New Zealand with his dad, we didn't get any help from him. I noticed from the corner of my eye Rogue and she was with the brotherhood?! I turned to see the betrayal of my only friend, noticing an MRD guard try and attack her, I used my telepathy to knock him down. Rogue noticed looking at me with eyes full of shame. "I'm sorry, Dana, but it's for the best." She said, running a away. I just let her, knowing I couldn't get her back. I knew that from this day forward, I had no more friends left.

(At the institute)

Tears of sadness clouded my vision as I gave myself another scar that I knew would heal rather quickly, but no matter how fast my healing factor was, it can't heal the wounds in my heart. There was a knock at my door. "Go away." I said, my voice cracking a little bit from the tears. "Ms. Sexy, it's me, Bobby." He said. "I don't care! Leave me alone!" I yelled, not in the mood for anyone's company at the moment. "What if I said we have pizza?" Bobby asked suggestively. "There's no cure in the world that can fix my unhappiness." I told him. "Come on, girls need their spaces too." Kitty said, before I knew it they just walked off, leaving me to my misery. After an hour of crying I finally managed to cry myself to sleep.


	2. Brokenheartsville

My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. And I didn't know how to put those pieces back together ever since I heard him say this morning in the kitchen that they needed to find Jean. Ever since Xavier died Logan's become a different man, everytime I'm around him he always manages to say something mean to me to make the cry and cut myself again until I have enough scars to kill myself. It was bad as it is when Rogue betrayed us, but now the man I love is acting as if I'm his mortal enemy! I hate my life. I can still remember the Nito incident:

(Flashback)

 _We were fighting the brotherhood, Rogue and I were near a ticking time bomb. "We have to do something!" Rogue exclaimed. "Trying!" Logan said. I noticed a blur heading his way. "Look out!" I yelled. But he was already attacked. Quicksilver demanded why he couldn't stay out but I turn my attention back towards Nitro. He looked as if he was going to blow. I tried calming him down by singing a lullaby, "I think it only works on children." Rogue told me. "You have a better idea?" I glared at her. "How bout we ask Storm for help?" She remarked. Wish I thought of that. I Looked down at Nitro. He looked he was going to explode any second. "STORM!" I screamed. She ran towards us. Creating a tornado to wrap around Nitro. Rogue and I back up when the tornado started glowing light blue before exploding. It was all over now. Team X-men won and Brotherhood lost. Logan walked back to the jet ignoring Rogue and grabbing my arm before getting in. Soon we were at an alley where things went completely south. "I don't care what you and Rogue have been through cuz now you have to forget it!" Logan growled angrily, "Rogue's the enemy now, and don't forget it!" I got mad, "you don't know what your talking about!" I told him. At this he slapped me in the face, something he's ne done to me before. Tears threatened my eyes as I merely glared at him and walked back into the jet trying to hide my tears and wound at the same time._

(End of flashbac)

Was it something I did or said to make him act this way? I know I haven't been enough help towards the team but that doesn't mean Logan has to compare the perfect redheaded telepath, Jean, to the horrible not so perfect mutant that I am. I went off to the danger room to start training to build up stamina and enhance my abilities/mutations. I Knew it would take all night but I took the risk anyway.

(Logan)

How dare she?! How dare she fucking disrespect me?! I'm only trying to get her adrenaline pumped up but she thinks I'm being too damn harsh on her! Even the others think I am too. It ain't my fault she's a worthless bitch.

 _"Whats the damn point of this?" I asked myself as I noted Jean and Scott together. Knowing I'll never have her. Someone poked my back, turning, I saw a tulip in a small delicate hand. I Gave her a questionable gaze, "I saw how sad you were so I got you this." Dana smiled. Filing me up with something that was other than want, happiness._

Fuck! Why the hell can't I stop thinking about her?! Maybe some sessions in the danger room will work out for me. As soon as I walked to the doors she was there, not wanting to deal with Dana or any of her shit, I walked to my room to think straight. I hate Dana, I hate Dana, I hate Dana, I love Dana... What the fuck?! No! I don't love her! There ain't No more room for love in my heart, especially from some worthless piece of shit like Dana! A worthless piece of shit with a smile that takes my breath away who has those delicious lips that are begging to be kissed and what an ass she's got too and... Never mind! Heading to my room now.

(That night in the danger room)

I eventually felt tired so I slept in there for the night, without breakfast I'll be training some more tomorrow.


	3. Memories

Just so you guys know, this will be flashbacks on Dana and Logan's relationship before Charles died, this is part one showing Dana's memories, Logan's is next so don't you worry!

 _(First encounter)_

 _I was running as fast as I could, which is a major problem when I'm wearing a dress that's a little too tight around my waist and some red high heels Kitty forced me into. I knew I was going to be late. Kitty knew that too when she told me to practice walking in them. I am so gonna get back at her for this! I bumped into someone. Falling on top of him with my books on the floor, dammit! I quickly got off of him, blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. Quickly grabbing my books. Using my free hand I offered to him. He stood up on his own. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He glared at me, but, then his gaze was soft. "Y-yea, I'm fine." He said. "But, next time, watch where your going." He told me. I nodded. He was about to walk off before I asked him his name, "Logan." He said. Walking away. When I knew he was gone. I ran again, trying not to trip over my own feet as I was heading to Charles room._

 _(My チューリップ)_

 _Ok, no turning back now, Dana, I breathed in and out. After I've been catching around the school, and the short times we've spent together, I fell for him. I fell for Logan! I was holding a note with his name on it. I was too nervous to put the pink sticky note on his door. Which I was standing right in front of. I overheard some noises. Turning I saw Logan and Scott's shadows down the hall. The note still in my hand. I ran to them. Only to find Scott trying to blast the living lights off of Logan. Jean was trying to get her boyfriend away from Logan. Oh.. I felt my heart break a little. Jean finally managed to calm Scott down. While I helped Logan to his feet. He growled silently. "Are you ok?" I asked him worriedly. He gently pushed me off him. As if he didn't want to hurt me with his brute strength. "I'm fine." He told me. My hand was still in his, making me blush a light red before quickly letting go. Logan just grunted and walked off. The crowd around me left. Leaving me all alone. I decided to go to sleep, though as soon as I made it to my room. I saw a sticky note on my door. Taking it off I read it:_

 _"I read your note, and I'm flattered, but that doesn't mean_

 _this is gonna be a romantic type of note. No, just gonna be_

 _straight to the point. I like you, you like me, and I've heard a lot_

 _about you, about what your powers are and I want to know more_

 _about you, what you like and stuff, so_ _I'll tell you this:_

 _Meet me in the Danger Room tomorrow night at 8, if you're there_

 _then I hope you like sushi. I do, so see you soon my_ _チューリップ. (tulip)_

 _Love,"_

 _That's all it said. My cheeks turned red again. Who the hell did I give my note to!? But, then I thought that it could be Logan. Or maybe he just laughed at it and gave it to some other guy.. Fuck, why is love so complicated? Opening the door to my room. I softly closed it shut. Thinking of who could have given me that note before falling asleep._

 _(Pointless love)_

 _I noticed Logan being all grumpy as usual, staring at Scott and Jean with envy, I looked at the tulip in my hand. My favorite type of flower. Walking towards him. I poked his back. He turned to me, noticing the tulip in my hand. He looked at me confused. "I saw how sad you were so I got you this." I smiled. He smiled. But I knew he'd never fall for a girl like me, it'll always be Jean. Always. I knew that, but I fell for him anyhow. That night, I couldn't sleep, I decided to take the long way towards the kitchen. Only to find Logan kissing Jean, tears found their way to my eyes, my fists tightening. How dare he!? How dare he just flirt with her when he barely ever recognizes me? How dare Jean just do nothing but let him play around with her and Scott's relationship? Isn't there any pride in them? "L-Logan... O-ooh..." Jean moaned. I noticed Scott from the corner of my eye. He eye beamed Logan. Making him fall to the ground. Instead of just going up to them to stop fighting, I just watched. I silently sneaked over to watch as the two men fought over Jean. "This is for taking my girlfriend!" Scott yelled. Shooting him again. Then a couple more times, "this is for making out with her in front of me and her moaning your name!" Jean looked with worry, only worried for Logan's safety. "Aren't you going to stop them?" The red head demanded. I turned to her with a scowl. "Aren't you going to stop this?" I growled frustrated. Running back to my room to try and sleep._

 _(What happened)_

 _He was leaving, my heart ached for him not to go. But my mind said I need to get over him. I saw him coming out of the school. Walking near Jean and Scott's quarrel over last night. He noticed me. I just smiled softly at him. Walking to where Rogue was standing. "Hi," I said. She turned to me. Smiling faintly. There was something off about her. "Is this about Logan?" I asked her. "Nah, I know you like 'em." She said. I blushed. "Its pretty obvious you like our newest member." She told me. "If only Logan knew." I sighed. "Why don't ya just tell him?" Rogue questioned. I looked to the ground. "That's practically impossible." I said. "Jean." Marie stated. Crossing her arms. I nodded. "Why must she go 'n let Logan flirt with 'er? Ain't she happy wit Scott?" She grumbled. "Lets just forget about this and go grab some coke." I said. At this Marie smiled. Before we could go back into the school we noticed something wrong with Jean. We ran to her. "Jean, whats wrong?" Scott asked worried. There was something in my head too. "Dana?" Marie asked me worried. I caught Logan running to Charles before the explosion. Which was how most of the students left except for Logan, Hank and I. Logan and I don't talk anymore, and if I tried waving a hello to him or even smile, he'd just glare or ignore me and walk to the other direction. I've grown used to it though, not like Logan ever had feelings for me. But it still hurt when he treated me like shit. Making my heart soar even when we were in the same room together. Which wasn't possible unless he wanted to set his anger out on me. Which was what he normally did now these days. Making me cry myself to sleep everyday..._


	4. Memories pt2

Now for Logan's POV!

 _(First Encounter)_

 _I was following Charles instructions, grumbling about how he'll help me with my memories and stuff before bumping into someone. What the hell!? "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. Getting off of me and picking up her books. She offered her hand to me, I just stood up on my own. "Are you ok?" She asked. All I could think of was how she was hot with that tight fitting dress. "Y-yea, I'm fine." I said. I gave her a serious look. "But next time, watch where your going." I told her. She nodded. I was about to walk off before I heard her ask me what my name was. "Logan." I said. Walking away before smiling to myself, I don't even know her name but I think I got a crush on her. Shaking her out of my thoughts. I continued my journey to my room._

 _(My チューリップ_ _)_

 _Damn, she really is something. After Charles told me about Dana and her powers, I couldn't get the thought of how brave she was. And how she looked in that dress... 'Fuck, now she's making my pants feel tight!' I thought bitterly. Knowing that since we barely knew each other that she would never feel the same way for me. Which was why I've been flirting with Scott's girlfriend instead. He was beating the crap out of me with his lasers. Jean managed to calm one eye down. Dana helped me to my feet asking if I was ok. I pushed her off me gently, afraid I might hurt her if I pushed her hard. "I'm fine." I told her. Our hands still connected. I noticed her cheeks growing red, I mentally laughed. She quickly let go. All I could think of doing was grunt and walk off. As soon as I was about to open my doorknob. I noticed a pink sticky note in my hand. 'What the hell?' I thought. Walking into my room and closing the door to see what the note said:_

 _"Logan, we've met before and even though we barely_

 _know each other, I just want you to know I have_

 _feelings for you. I understand if you don't feel the_

 _same, but if you don't, then perhaps we could be_

 _friends?_

 _Love,"_

 _From the smell of perfume I knew it wasn't Jean's, hers smelled of Gucci. I thought over what happened that afternoon. I was flirting with Jean, Scott and I were fighting, Dana helped me up. I grinned. So she does like me. Well, maybe we can get to know each other better if I replied to her note. Taking out an orange sticky note. I used a black sharpie to write what was on my mind, hoping to see her there. Silently getting out of my room, I realized that she still wasn't inside yet. Putting the note on there I went to my room for a shower and some sleep._

 _(Pointless love)_

 _I was in the Danger Room all alone that night. During the morning I ordered some Japanese food. I had to eat the sushi all alone. Thinking bitterly that she probably was too embarrassed to meet up. Too angry to talk to her. I left the War Room that night. Only to find Jean out. "Logan, is everything all right?" Red asked me. I just pushed her to the wall and kissed her. She kissed back. Things between us got heated pretty soon. "L-Logan... O-ooh..." I made Jean moan. Scott eye beamed me. I fell to the ground. Pissed off, I started attacking him. "This is for taking my girlfriend!" Scott yelled. Shooting me again and again. "This is for making out with her in front of me and her moaning your name!" Before he could shoot me again, I dodged, only so I could wrap my hands around his neck. We were at it for at least an hour until Jean finally got between us. Jealous and angered, Scott grabbed his girl's arm and walked off to their room, Jean blew a kiss my way. I smiled. About to leave for my room when I smelled Dana's scent again. My eyes widened, shit, I noticed how I made her upset with my actions towards red. She really did have feelings for me. I needed a break from romance for a while. Maybe, not letting my feelings for Dana effect me or the team. I went to bed with my burnt clothes on._

 _(What happened)_

 _I told Charles I was gonna leave, only for a while. He understood. Grabbing my bag I went out the door. Noticing Scott and Jean. "Jean, how many times do I have to say sorry?" He asked her. "Logan's the one you should be apologizing to." She glared at him. "Yea, I know." She blew another air kiss at me. I just waved. "Hey, Hank, been waiting there long?" I asked him. "Not really." He said. Standing up from his spot. "Just want to make sure I didn't miss you." He told me. I smiled. "Have you seen Dana?" I asked. He gave me a knowing smile. "Saying goodbye to your princess?" He joked. "She's my チューリップ_ _, Hank, not my princess." I smarted. Walking towards the two before I noticed them walking back to the mansion. I followed after them. Making sure that apologizing to Dana was my top priority, well, before Charles got a headache. "Charles!" I muttered. Running to him, not even noticing Dana and Jean with the same dilemma before it was too late. After that day, I swore to never fall in love again, but, when I give Dana dirty looks my heart breaks a little all the time, as if I still love her, damn what does it take to get her out of my memory!?_


	5. Friendly competition

As soon as I knew everyone was asleep. I got out of my bed in only a purple tank top and black booty shorts. I walked towards the Danger Room only to notice someone inside. Heading to the control room I saw it was Scott. He noticed me before telling the program to freeze. I nervously waved at him. He smiled and waved back. After Jean's sudden disappearance and Logan being a huge dick to me. Scott and I have become like brother and sister towards each other. 'Can I join?' I asked in his head. He nodded a yes. I ran to where he was. We started fighting together. I used a couple of rocks to attack the projectiles aiming for Scott, he beamed the ones aiming for me. So its a win-win if you ask me. We kept fighting until Scott shut down the program. Good thing he did cuz I was starting to get tired. We left the Danger Room to go to the kitchen.

(Logan)

I was drinking a coke all alone, watching as the sun rose from the sky. Making me think of Dana's hair. Don't, Logan, she'll _never_ love you! Never. I noticed Scott and チューリップ walking into the kitchen. "Are you sure your not tired yet?" I heard her ask. My eyes widened. "Not really, Jean's put me through _worse_." He said. They laughed. Is this supposed to be my punishment for flirting with his girlfriend? Cuz its working if it is. "Wait... Were you inquiring that we had sex?" Dana questioned. What the fuck do you think?! Didn't you? "Of course we didn't! It obvious we were in the Danger Room, otherwise we wouldn't be sweating and dehydrated!" Scott exclaimed. I turned my head to the side. Noticing one eye without a shirt on and Dana in a tank top and booty shorts. My fists tightened, that little son of a bitch thinks he can take what belongs to me just like that? Sure, I took his girlfriend, but that doesn't mean he can take Dana's heart away from me just like that! "Oh, heyy Logan." Scott said, giving me a smug look. Dana looked confused. But when she noticed me she had a light blush before quickly turning away from me and looking into the contents of the fridge in front of her. I dragged Scott out of the room.

(living room)

"Listen here, one eye." I growled. "You better stay the fuck away from Dana. You hear me?" I demanded. Scott just smirked at me, "what? Can't handle a _little_ competition, Logan?" He teased. Soon turning his smirk into a scowl, "Summers." I warned. "What? Honestly, Logan, even though I have a girlfriend, I think I have a crush on her." Scott admitted. "You can't have her!" I growled. "Why not? She's not your _mate_!" Scott argued. I wanted to rip him to shreds by now. "How about this? If Dana kisses me, you leave her alone. If she kisses you, I'll leave Jean alone." He suggested. I loved Dana, but I'm not gonna try and play with her feelings. But, I didn't want him to pester her either, trying to get her to kiss him in front of me. After a moment of hesitation. I agreed. And so our competition was in full swing. We ran into the kitchen to find Ororo there instead.

(that night in Dana's room: Rogue's POV)

I knew the others wouldn't believe in me, especially Logan, but I needed to talk to someone. So I went up to Dana's room. Knocking on her window. She turned. I could see the tears in her eyes. She opened the window for me. "Whats wrong?" I asked. Climbing inside. "Logan." She said. "What did he do? Did he hurt you!?" I demanded angrily. "No, he and Scott made a bet..." She trailed off. I rolled my eyes. "Boys." I muttered. I became serious. "Here." I gave her something. "I know you don't belong at the institute. So take this." She looked at it. "What is it?" She asked. "A calling card. For the brotherhood." I said. "B-brotherhood!? Are you insane?" She exclaimed. "The X-Men obviously don't want the likes of us here. So why bother staying? The brotherhood will understand us better." I reasoned. "But... but what about the others?" Dana said. "They didn't care I left, so why would they care if you left?" I reasoned. She knew I had a point. "I-I'll think about it." She told me. I smiled, handing her the card. "If you ever change your mind." I said. "She ain't." We turned to see an angry Logan with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here Rogue? And in Dana's room?" He snarled. "L-Logan... w-we can explain!" Dana said nervously. "I don't wanna hear no shit!" He told us. Grabbing our arms and throwing us into a small glass room.

(Dana)

"What are you doing!?" I said as Logan threw Rogue and I into the room. Shutting the door. I ran to him. "Logan, whatever your thinking, its a mistake!" I exclaimed. "The only mistake I ever made was letting _you_ stay at the institute!" He growled. Storming off while I kept yelling his name. "I'm sorry." Rogue apologized. "Well now what are we going to do? The brotherhood's coming! And I don't think they'll be leaving a basket of goodies at our door!" I groaned. "Shit. The plan!" Rogue sighed. I turned to her. "What plan?" I asked. "The brotherhood works for Magneto, and they're taking out the MRD." Marie explained. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?" I said. "I didn't think it was important for you to know then?" She offered sheepishly. The ground started shaking. Now we were in deep shit.


	6. Hero to villain

Quicksilver ran to our rescue. Rogue got out willingly. I was a bit hesitant. Marie turned to me. "You coming or what?" He asked, crossing his arms. "No," I said. He scoffed. "Fine, but don't come crying to us when the X-men don't want you anymore." He ran off in a silver blur. Marie gave me a look of sympathy before removing her gloved hand and inching closer to me. "Are you really going to chose them over your own friends?" I asked her. Standing my ground. "We all make choices, Dana," Marie said. "You jus made a bad one." Her hand was close enough to absorb my powers. "No, you did." I said. She was hesitant for a moment. "Rogue, Stop!" We heard Logan yell as he ran inside. "What is it going be, Marie: Are you a hero... Or a villain?" I asked. Starting to become nervous. "Please! Don't!" Kitty cried. "I'm sorry, Dana." Marie sighed. Her skin touched mine and everything went black.

(Logan)

As we defeated the others. We all went downstairs to find Rogue about to absorb Dana. "Rogue, Stop!" I yelled. Running down. The others followed me. "What is it going to be, Marie: Are you a hero... Or a villain?" Dana asked, standing her ground. She's either insane, or brave. Either way she's making me fall for her even more. "Please! Don't!" Kitty cried. Bobby pulled her closer to him as she cried on his shoulder. Ororo looked like she was gonna faint. "I'm sorry, Dana." Marie sighed. Their skins touched, Dana fell to the floor with a thud. Her beautiful amber eyes shut closed. My fists tightened. All I could think of was avenging Dana. Snarling and releasing my claws. I ran after Rogue, ignoring Hank's shouts. I started slashed her. But she became invisible. Luckily with my animal senses. I could sense her movements. She was about to kick my legs before I slashed at her chest. Turning her visible again before giving her three cuts on her forehead. With each of my attacks, Rogue tried covering herself up in defense. I kicked her stomach, making her fall to the ground. I was about to stab her to death until she used Dana's telepathy skills to make me stop. I was growling and snarling like hell. The others joining me. It lasted for about an hour until it stopped suddenly, we all realized Rogue was gone along with the brotherhood. Forge ran down to us. "Guys! You gotta see this!" He said. Kitty walked up to him. "And where the hell were you!?" She demanded. Slapping him in the face, she was about to attack him until Bobby and Hank caught her, she phased through them, about to attack Forge some more until I told her to save her rage for the brotherhood. "Good idea." She huffed. Forge noticed Dana on the floor. "What happened to her?" He asked. I walked over to her. Picking her up bridal style. "Rogue stole her powers." I growled. "What!? B-b-but they're _best friends_! Rogue would never do that to her!" He gaped in shock. "She did, and now I'm gonna carve her tombstone." I said. Bringing her to the infirmary. After I set her down on the bed. I covered her in a white blanket. Her skin looked a little pale from Rogue. I took her hand in mine. "Please wake up when I come back." I whispered. Kissing her hand softly. Soon setting it down carefully before walking out to join the others.

(Dana)

 _"Ugh, where am I?" I asked, looking around to see an empty room. "Its nice to see you again, Diana." Wait, no it couldn't be... "Yes indeed. You are not hallucinating my dear." Charles stood in front of me with a friendly smile. Tears rained upon my eyes as I hugged him. Soon letting go after realization hit me. "But... y-your dead! How is this possible!?" I exclaimed flabberghasted. "My body is dead, of course my mind is not." He explained. "So your a..." I became nervous. "Yes, I am a ghost. But only you and Logan are able to see me." He said. "Why are we the only ones?" I asked him. "My dear, the mind can bend so long, possibly long enough for it to finally break. Of course, I am one of the most strongest telepath's the world has ever known." He told me. "But everyone has a weakness, even mutants and humans. I can only handle at least two or three people in my mind at a time, any more and my mind may burst." He said. "So, you chose Logan and I because?" I asked him. "Dana, you are the most inspiring mutant I have ever met. I understand you have yet to have full control over your powers. But I understand your compassion to those who have hurt you countless of times." Charles said. "As for Logan, of course he can be a bit of a handful at times. But he can be caring to the ones he cares about. Even if it seems that he doesn't really care." I thought of Logan. The empty room surrounded us with thoughts of Logan. My cheeks turned red. "Your thoughts are mostly preoccupied I see." Charles smiled. "Wait... We're in my head!?" I exclaimed. Soon remembering what just happened. "Marie..." I held myself. Charles put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know how Rogue was a sister to you." He said. "I need to get out of here." I said. Shutting my eyes tightly, trying to consentrate all of my willpower. But when I opened my eyes, nothing happened. "Why am I still in here?" I asked. Face palming myself out of realization when I found out that the last time Rogue stole my powers, it took my healing powers forever to wake up. Well, it only took a year. But it felt like forever to me! "Damn it! I have to get back to the others!" I exclaimed. "How do I get out of here?" I asked Charles. "That, you must find out on your own." He told me before disappearing. "Not fair!" I pouted. Breathing in and out. I decided to try again. Hopefully it will work. Sadly it did not. I kept at it again and again._

(Logan)

As soon as we got Tilde back to the institute I ran inside the mansion. Hopign to find Dana was awake in the infirmary, only to find her still inside. What the hell!? Her skin was glowing, then it stopped, then it glowed again before returning back to its original form. The glow kept going on. "Damn it, Dana, why the hell won't you wake up already!?" I groaned. "We need you!" I yelled at her. Forge walked inside. "Hey, we already managed to calm her down. Do you want the mansion destroyed again?" Forge demanded. "What? We got Warren's money don't we?" I grunted. "That doesn't mean you have to yell." He said. Then he noticed Dana. "Woah, just like last time." He sighed. "This ain't the first time!?" I snarled. "How long did it take her?" I demanded. Forge turned pale. "I-I think I hear Kitty calling me!" He exclaimed. Running away. I silently growled. Turning to Dana again. She started glowing, but then the glow grew down. Scott walked in. "How is she?" He worried. "Still asleep." I said. "Should've let me kill Rogue when I had the chance." I added. "We'll deal with her later, right now lets just pray that Dana will be all right again." Scott told me. "At least try to calm down." I scowled at him. "I'll calm down when Dana wakes up." I said. He gave me a look. "So you only care if she's hurt?" He crossed his arms. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I demanded. Summers rolled his eyes. "You can't even take a damn hint, can you?" He said. Walking away. Leaving me alone with Pain. _"Logan? L-Logan?"_ I looked around. What the fuck!? "Charles?" I asked. Knowing that it wasn't his voice in my head. _"Logan? Can you hear me?"_ Dana? "Dana? Where are you?" I asked. "Are you in the Astral Plane?" I looked around, surprised not to be in the Astral Plane. _"I'm in my mind!"_ She exclaimed. "So, how can I hear you?" I asked. _"Well, I guess its because I only let people I care about in my mind. And you have treated me like a brother."_ She told me. "So, we have a telepathic link?" I questioned. _"I guess, I don't know much about this telepathy stuff like Charles does. But he only lets you and I into his mind since he trusts us."_ She explained. "Why not Summers? He's been at the school longer than me." I said. _"Logan, Charles told me that you have a kind spot for the ones you love."_ I felt embarrassed. "Oh... Uh... Can you wake up?" I asked her. _"What do you think I've been doing!? I've been trying to do that since Rogue absorbed my powers!"_ She told me. "Is that why you've been glowing?" I asked her. _"Yes! Just like last time, except it took me a year to wake up."_ She explained. "A _year_!? What the fuck?" I yelled angrily. "What if we fucking need you?" I demanded. _"W-well... In case I never wake up again. I need you to know something, I-"_ Her voice disappeared. "Dana? Dana!?" I looked at her. She was still glowing. Damn it. What the hell was she gonna tell me? I walked out, maybe training in the Danger Room can help.

(Dana)

 _Damn it! I was so close! So close to telling Logan I loved him, why must I be such a weak telepath? The X-Men will probably start looking for Jean again by tomorrow. Even commenting on how weak of a telepath I am. Just like before..._

(Flashback)

 _"She's a liability!" I heard Logan say. I felt pieces of my heart start breaking. "Logan, what are you talking about?" Hank asked him. "No one is perfect. Logan, you of all people should know that." He said. "Dana's been making a mess of everything! There was the pres conference and then Genosha! Now with the whole Nitro shit, she fucking hugged Rogue!" Logan growled. "Rogue has been a sister to her." Hank told him. "Sister my ass! We need to start looking for Jean." Logan snarled. Tears streamed my eyes. That's who he always thinks these day, isn't it? Jean Grey? What about me!? His friend!? I've been treating him like a brother. But he barely ever notices me these days, and I can't even understand why! Its not my fault I was born this way! Its not my fault I had the x-gene when I was a kid even if my parents were normal! Is it? "Are you sure about this, Logan? What about Dana?" Hank asked. "Screw her, we need Jean and Charles more than that worthless bitch!" Logan exclaimed. I had enough. I ran to my room, crying on my pillow and wondering why I had to live this life. Why did I have to live this life? Why must I cut myself whenever I'm depressed? Why must I fall in love with a man who doesn't love me back?! Why!? "Dana, is everything ok?" Scott asked, walking into my room. "Y-yes!" I whimpered. He sat on my bed. "Is this about Logan?" He asked. I forced my head up to look at him. "You know?" I said. "Its pretty obvious, even Jean knew, but she wanted him anyway." He told me. "Jean, its always about her isn't it?" I grumbled. "Maybe I should pretend to like you?" He suggested. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, maybe if I acted as if I like you, then maybe it'll make Logan jealous. And he'll want to be closer to you." Scott explained. "Well... O-ok... I guess..." I agreed after thinking it over. Scott kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow, Dana." He smiled. Walking out of my room. I faintly smiled back at him. Deciding to go train in the Danger Room to take my mind off of Logan._

(End of flashback)

 _Maybe he really doesn't care. "There you are!" I turned to see a woman with blonde hair. She was wearing some green armor. Holding her sword in battle formation. She striked at me. I didn't know what to do so I quickly dodged. She kept trying to attack me, while I kept dodging. I started running._

Well, here's another OC of mine! You'll get to know her some more later on. Anyway. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry for slow updates. I'll go faster and make better chapters! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Onward to the next chapter!


	7. Finally, some romance!

_I chuckled. She reminded me of me when I was younger. Thinking no one gave a shit about me, I was all alone in this world. But Dana and I are different: Dana really has someone to go back to. I have no one. "Please! Stop!" She begged. I finally stopped. "I'm sorry." I sighed. My sword disappeared. She gasped. "Are you a mutant too?" She asked. "Kid, I'm your aunt." I smirked. Her eyes widened in shock. "Aunt!? My mom never had a sister!" Dana exclaimed. "That's cuz I ran away from home when I was 16 and your mom was 20. Mom and dad loved her more than me anyway. Cuz they thought I was a freak." I said. "So... Then I got my x-gene from... You?" She questioned. "Damn right you did! And might I ask why your stuck here?" I said. "An former friend of mine absorbed my powers, and now I'll be stuck here for a year!" Dana sighed. I smiled slightly. "Well, lucky for you, I've been in your shoes once, except my powers weren't absorbed. I fainted out of hunger, doctors tried waking me up. But I was still sleeping, thought I was dead. Until I woke up a few months later." I told her. Dana looked at me in wonder. "How did you get out?" She asked. "Its easy, just think." I simply stated. "Think? Of what?" Dana asked. "Well, I had to think of the people that would always be there for me, it took me a month to figure out it was the voices in my head, the ones I made up to make me feel I wasn't alone." I explained. My niece looked like she was going to cry. "No one would care if I came back or not." She said. Tears softly raining upon her cheeks. Cupping her cheeks with my hands, I gently wiped the tears away with my thumb. "Don't think of the people who don't give a damn about you, think of the ones who you give a damn about." I said. "Really?" She asked me. "That's what I did, even though the voices I created didn't care about me, I made them. And trust me, I'm sure people do care about you." I smiled. Dana smiled back. Soon closing her eyes to think. Around me I saw pictures of a man, he sure was handsome, though, when he was around Dana, he seemed happy. I smiled, she did have someone to come back to. There was a white portal opening. Dana opened her eyes. "Thanks, Auntie," she said. Running to the portal. But then turned back to me. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. "I can't." I sighed. She seemed confused. "Why not?" I sighed. Taking off my armor. "Because I'm dead." I told her, showing my bleeding body. Dana looked at my body in horror. "But don't worry, I'll come to visit you in your mind when I have time." I said. "Really?" Dana beamed. "Yes." I smiled. My niece was about to go through. "Wait!" I said. She turned to me. "Yes?" She asked. "If you want them to know you care, then tell them. And if they don't feel the same, then try to move on." I said. Dana smiled. "Thank you, for everything." She told me. "Thank you, for being my niece." I said. Dana went through the portal, I decided to get out of her head and move on to making a fool out of Chris again._

(Logan)

I looked down at Dana's sleeping form. She has been glowing for about an hour since I came back with the X-men after the whole Phoenix showdown, Jean was with us now, that should make Scotty happy. Yet she still hasn't stopped. Until she finally did, surprising me slightly. My surprise turned to happiness when her amber eyes opened again. She sat up slowly. I helped her. "Logan I-" I hugged her tightly. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, you hear me?" I muttered. I softly pushed myself off her. "Are you alright?" I asked worried. Her expression became serious. "Logan, I need to tell you something." She said. "Anything, チューリップ." I told her. "I... I..." She stuttered. "What?" I asked. "I... I... Iloveyou!" She exclaimed. Her cheeks turning pink. I couldn't understand what she said. "What?" I asked. "ILOVEYOU!" She yelled. I still couldn't understand. "Dana, will you just tell me what your gonna say!?" I demanded, now angry. "I... love... _you_." She finally said. I just looked at her as if she slapped me in the face. The woman I've fallen in love with has just said she loves me back... but then I goofed up when I said: "No, you don't." I sighed. "W-what?" She questioned. "Dana, if you loved me, then you would've met me at the Danger Room that fucking night. But you _didn't_!" I growled. "Y-you gave me the note!?" She gasped. "I did, now you know why I made out with Jean, she did it out of pity." I said. "Shit! The missing memory." She said. I turned to her, pissed off. "You expect me to believe that? You _forgot_!? I don't remember who the hell I am but that didn't stop me from growing feelings for you!" I yelled. I felt like setting my anger towards something, to just break down right in front of her, not giving a damn if she or anyone else saw me crying. Dana stood up. I thought she was going to sass me again, but instead she just left. "Dana? Dana? God damn it!" I groaned. Following after her.

(Dana)

I went to my room, I know what my auntie said to do if I needed to get over Logan, but I couldn't move on from him, my heart would never beat as fast as it does when I'm around him. My mind can never stop thinking of anyone but him. So getting over him? Impossible! But committing suicide? That's easy. As soon as I grabbed my knife from my drawer I ran the other way, hearing Logan's footsteps after me. "Dana!? What the hell?" Logan growled. I finally made it to the edge of the island. Where I finally broke down and cried. Logan slowed his pace. He came behind me as he heard what I said. "Why? Why me?" I sobbed. Thinking of all the people who have left me behind like yesterdays trash. My parents... an aunt I never knew... Marie... now Logan, I couldn't handle it anymore. I was about to stab myself when Logan spun me around. He hugged me tightly as I cried on his shoulder. We let go soon. "Don't ever do this again." He warned. Holding my knife. Turning back to the mansion. "Because if you do..." he turned his head to my direction with a sexy smirk. "Don't think I'll go easy on you the next time we're alone~" it felt hot all of a sudden. But all of my embarrassment went out the window as I saw him walking off before throwing the knife into the ocean, letting the calming blue waters wash it away somewhere. I just sat down on a bench, looking at the sky.

(Logan)

Charles full body appeared. He smiled at me. "Are the X-men together again?" He asked. "Yeah, and Jean's back too." I told him. "Hmm." He said. "You've done excellent work, Logan, you should be proud." Charles told me. "Well, that depends... How did we do?" I asked. "You did excellent, Logan, not only did you bring back the x-men. But you saved the future as well." He said. "I fear that there will be a new foe for you to face. But for now, you should celebrate." He mentioned. "Until then, my friend." Soon Charles disappeared. I walked into the living room. Where everyone was at. "So, what did Charles say?" Kitty asked. I grinned from ear to ear. "We won." I said. Everyone was excited to hear the good news. I walked the other way to _celebrate_. I kept walking for a while until I found Dana standing near the edge, watching the birds flying. "I thought I said to never do it again?" I said. She turned to me in surprise. I noticed her hands, she was trying to control her powers again. I didn't care. She softly set down what she was holding. "L-Logan! I can explain!" She blushed. "Before you say anything, we saved the future." I said. She smiled. "Really? That's great!" She ran and tackled me to the ground in a hug. I chuckled. "S-s-sorry!" She blushed again. About to get off me before I grabbed her ass. She gasped, giving me an entrance to her mouth where I slid my tongue inside. Her lips tasted like cherries, she tried using her tongue to get mine out of her mouth. But I defeated her easily. Licking every inch of her mouth, even her punching-bag. As soon as I let go, I threw her on my shoulder. "Hey! Where are you taking me!?" She demanded. Kicking me, her cute ass was close to my face. I just wanted to lick the inside of her ass. But instead. I just gave it a good spank, making her gasp some more. "Didn't expect that huh? Did you not expect my celebration with you in my room also?" I smirked. "Logan! Let me go!" She whined, "チューリップ, if I did that. Then I'll have to chase you, and trust me. You don't want that to happen. So just try and obey your mate, hmm?" I teased. " _MATE_!?" She hollered. "Nonononononono! I love you, Logan, but not enough to let you do lewd things to me!" She groaned. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." I said. " _You_!? Going easy on _me_!? Do you not remember that inside the medbay you looked like you were going to destroy _everything_ in there!" Dana reminded me. I said nothing as we made it to my room. Closing the door and locking it before softly setting her down on my bed. I took off my shoes first. Then undid my belt before taking off my jeans then my dogtags and shirt. Now I got rid of my boxers and then I was fully naked in front of Dana. She looked shy. "Hey, I said I'll go easy on you, didn't I?" I told her, meaning what I said. "Well... if you say so..." She slowly took off her boots, then her jeans and her brown sweater. She was only in her underwear. She pulled down her panties, but she had a hard time removing the bra. I climbed on the bed and removed the bra, throwing it on the floor before I slowly slid my dick inside her. I started fucking her slowly. Making her moan softly, trying to adjust to my penis. After a while she got used to it and she even asked me to go faster, which surprised me. But I was happy to oblige as I was pounding her. She kept moaning my name as loud as her lungs could make her. I felt like I was gonna climax any moment now. "Ah! Logan, I- Ahh! I LOVE YOU!" She moaned. I smirked, I couldn't handle it anymore. "Ugh! Dana! I-I think I'm gonna come!" I groaned. With a mighty yell, I finally climaxed. Grabbing a pillow, she used it to muffle her screams when she climaxed after me. We were breathing heavy, "round 2?" She panted. "Hell yes." I grinned, I easily pulled her onto my dick and we went at it for some more hours.

(Next day)

Damn, that was one hell of a week, we all thought Dana was gonna die until she finally woke up. After she told me she loved me I knew that after what happened last night I would never let anyone or anything hurt her, hell, the next time Rogue takes my チューリップ's powers I won't hesitate to slice her to bits! I went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, I noticed Dana sitting at the coffee table, reading a book. I sneaked up behind her and took the book out of her hands. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Standing up from her spot and turning, I took the chance to crash my lips onto hers. After a short moment, she knew it was me and wrapped her arms around the crook of my neck while I snaked mine around her neck. Reaching to pull out the perfect ponytail and see what she looks like without it. As soon as I did, I let go of her, she quickly comprehended what happened when she touched her hair, I saw that she had neck length golden orange hair. "What the fuck? Why did you do that!?" She set her hands on her hips. "Yea, you look better without it on." I commented with a sexy smirk. She blushed. "Give it back!" She exclaimed. I walked towards her. "Only if you kiss me." I whispered seductively in her ear, biting her ear lobe. Dana sighed, "just be glad your my boyfriend." She smirked. We started kissing, I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her around my neck. Playing with my hair, I grabbed her legs, hooking them around my waist. We let go so Dana could lie on the couch with me on top, hooking her legs around my waist again, we continued making out, my mouth started going lower to her cheek to her jawline until I found Dana's neck. Kissing it softly before nibbling it. She moaned, we felt around each other as we tried making our make-out more of us having sex on the couch. Until we heard voices.

" _Seriously_!? Ve vere vrong!?"

"Ha! I knew it! Ms. Sexy and Logan _are_ dating!"

"But Dana so deserves better!"

"Oh, come on guys! It was pretty obvious that they liked each other."

"If Rogue still lived here she would have killed Logan by now if she found out."

We turned to see the others looking at us as we were making out. Both of us blushing, I got off of Dana, she got off the couch. I gave Dana a hickey while her hair was still out of ponytail. "Oh my stars!" Hank gasped. "Dana... Your hair..." Kitty gasped. She walked right up to me, staring me square in the eye. "What did you do to her!?" She demanded. "Oh, nothing compared to last night~" I winked at Dana's way. She blushed. "So, zat vas _you_?" Kurt's eyes widened. Then he started yelling at me in German. "Obviously it wasn't us, of course, we were making love. But we ended at 7. But you sounded like you'd be up all night! Well, until you guys finally calmed down at 9:30." Jean shrugged. "Jean even took a video of your little 'celebration' from the sentinels last night." Scott smirked. "Sentinels?" Dana questioned. "You haven't told her yet? Vow, nice first day Logan." Kurt snickered. "Shut it, Elf." I growled. "You all know about them!? How come I don't?" Dana demanded. "Well... they weren't really on my mind at the time and..." I stuttered. "What he means is that he forgot to mention them to you before your little old-school hotel love making last night." Scott smirked. Yea, I could always count on ole Scotty as a wingman, maybe when he needs chick advice from me I'll give him some wine with poison in it to Jean on Valentine's day. I watched as Dana stomped out of the room, "hey, Dana!" I ran after her. "I was planning on telling you! Honest!" The others laughed at me while I was trying to apologize to my チューリップ about the Sentinel thing. Fuck you Scott!

~End.


End file.
